Setsura: Eagle of the Sky
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Basically Setsura gains a bloodline ever since she found a hidden cave in the mountains of the Forest of Death, inside she discovers a forgotten legacy left by another and decides to make use of it and become the greatest hunter ever known. femnaru!archer!bloodline Kyuubi will be gone btw


**Inspired by wei2vile's "Naruto: Hunter". No idea what happen to her ever since she stopped updating since 2011, and the fact that she turned off her PM making people unable to contact her. Either way do check up on her stories for some good read. All her stories are femnaru's and are pretty good.**

**Summary: Basically Setsura gains a bloodline ever since she found a hidden cave in the mountains of the Forest of Death, inside she discovers a forgotten legacy left by another and decides to make use of it and become the greatest hunter ever known. femnaru!archer!bloodline Kyuubi will be gone btw  
**

**An idea I decided to try with Setsura gaining a self created bloodline. There are limits of course and Kyuubi will be pretty much non existent. Sorry Akatsuki.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even know why I'm doing this anymore, either way I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A hidden legacy

Uzumaki Setsura, a 6 year old girl was in a bind. She is currently standing in front of a wooden door that was hidden in between some cracks on the mountain. It was set in a way that no one would ever be able to find it unless they knew what they were looking for. Unknown to her was that there are several powerful seals hidden in the rocks that not only hide any chakra signatures but also hides the door from dojutsu users. She discovered the door by accident when she stumbled into the cracks as she was escaping from the mob that was chasing her and now she is contemplating on whether or not should she go inside.

'Then again what is the worst that could happen,' was her thought before stepping up to the door and grasping on the handle. The moment her hand touched the metal nob, delicate seals glowed red behind the door before disappearing and unlocking the door. Setsura opened the door to reveal...a seriously long dark corridor that left her groaning. With a sigh of disappointment she took a step in which activated another set of seals. Light poured in as floating balls of fire appearing at the side. Curiosity peaked again as Setsura had a short awed moment before continuing on and didn't even notice the door closing behind her. She continued her trek until she finally reached another door which opened up to be a giant room. Inside the room was dark before the same floating balls ignited and multiple furniture became visible. A few couches and chairs with small tables were around the room. There was even akitchen. Setsura slowly look around the place and setting her eyes on the bookcase. She pulled out a small scroll and read the title, _"A Beginner's Guide to Chakra"_. Intrigued she unsealed it and read a few lines before putting it back on the bookcase and continued. She discovered more rooms which included the bathroom, storeroom, library, and even a training ground. She eventually stopped at an another wooden door with the sign, "Master Study Room". She opened the door and discovered it had a good queen sized bed along with a table with lots of documents all over it. She slowly walked over the table and saw a letter there with the words, "Read Me". Intrigued she took the letter, opened it and began to read.

_Dear the Uzumaki finds this,_

_If you are reading this then that means that my time has come and my research will finally be able to see results. First I should introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Takumi, and I'm a researcher of sorts. I use to be a ninja before I was caught in sickness that made me unable to utilise any of my techniques without it damaging me. It was because of this sickness that I had to quit my career. I lost most of my family and didn't really want to return to Uzushiogakure and so I decided to take resident in here in Konaha. I hid myself and even signed under a different name and eventually moved to this 'Nest' as I began to call it. I wanted to find a cure and needed somewhere quiet. The result is what you see in this room. I studied the Uzumaki bloodline and tried to find a way to change it to fight against the sickness. It took a lot of trial and error but I have succeeded. Unfortunately by that time my body was too weak to endure the procedure and as a result I decided to leave my success to whoever finds this place. And that means you Uzumaki. Only a person with Uzumaki blood in their veins is capable of finding this place and opening the doors without dying. I give you my legacy and hope you will use to protect those important to you. Even if you don't have the sickness it doesn't matter as the procedure I have is essentially a new bloodline all together and will serve you well. The scrolls for the procedure are on the table along with a summoning contract to the Eagles. The bloodline goes along well with the Eagles and they have accepted to become the summoner of one with the bloodline. Swipe your blood across the seal and you will unlock the scrolls._

_I hope you make good use of this and good luck to you fellow Uzumaki._

_Uzumaki Takumi, The Lone Eagle of the Sky._

By the time Setsura finish the letter, she was crying. She had a clan, a family, even if the person had died, he had left her with items that can help her. With determine eyes she quickly sort through the scrolls on the desk and landed with a couple of scrolls labelling the procedure and the name of the bloodline, **"Eagle's Sky"**. Setting herself comfortable on the chair she began reading...

***6 year skip***

If one was to look at Uzumaki Setsura now, they will definitely not recognise her. For one thing, instead of a sunny-kiss blonde hair she use to have, she now have crimson blood-red hair instead. What's more is that her sky blue eyes now had a bit of gold at the center. Most importantly of her appearance change is that she no longer wears the orange jumpsuit and has no whisker marks on her face. Instead she wears short grey kimono that reaches her knees with black pants underneath. She has a black and gold side striped belt around her waist and Uzumaki Clan symbol pendant on her neck. On her neck is a long scarf reddish striped scarf that covered her lower face.**(1)**

The last few years have been a life changing experience for her. For one, people stopped doing the glares and hateful stares at her and actually gave her the normal prices for items, some even gave her a discount. Without her trademark whisker marks it seemed people failed to recognise it was her. Another thing was getting a unique bloodline. It can be known as an evolution of the original Uzumaki bloodline. The "Eagle's Sky" is a bloodline designed for hunters. The first thing it did was giving her a dojutsu. It is known as **Washigan** or **Eagle's Eye**. This eye allows her to see incredible amount of distance, even farther than the Byakugan though it could not see through walls. It instead gave her thermal vision and night vision. The second part was the body. It gave her lighter but sturdier bones. This allowed her to strike faster and move quicker. Another which was her favourite, was the wings. Pure large wings with brown and red streaks running across the feathers. Despite the softness of the feather however, by channelling chakra into them Setsura can turn the feathers sharper than most blades and stronger than steel. The wings take shape in the form of a spiral tattoo on her shoulders**(2)**. Once active they start growing feathers before fully expanding into wings. She had a lot of fun flying.

What was really surprising was that the procedure accelerated the absorption of Kyuubi's chakra inside of her seal to the point that she absorbed more than 6 tails worth of chakra already by the time she was 10. It was an unexpected, but grateful side effect to Setsura. She also confronted the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen about her clan and as a result gained her heritage as being one of the founding clans of Konaha as well as being related to the Senju Clan to the horror of the Civilian Council. With that she officially moved into the Uzumaki compounds though unofficially she still lives and trains at the 'Nest'. She also signed the Eagle contract which the boss was a large female Eagle by the name Kirika.

In the 6 years she had trained on her chakra control following the guidelines left behind on the scrolls. When she started the Ninja academy she was surprise to see that the most they did was a few exercises and focused more on history. With that she went to self studying and as a result was placed somewhere at the top ten of the year group though never higher. She made sure her scores never go soaring at first place even if she knew she can. For her practicals she kept her taijutsu and ninjutsu somewhere in the middle, though she stayed at the top for Shuriken and Kunai throwing practises. She also started training in Weight seals when she met Gai and Lee during a morning run and as a result hanged out with them for a year.

Her most proud skill that she trained in however was Archery. She first discovered it when she found a sealed custom made bow called Cresent Talons. It was a red bow made from a unique chakra metal. It was shaped like two curved blades were stuck together at the ends of the handle. Various seals were integrated in the metal that made it extremely hard and flexible as well as capable of producing a chakra string to knock arrows upon. She trained with this skill until her hands bleed and she was capable of firing arrow after arrow each one hitting the bullseye at over 3 miles.

Right now she is travelling to the Academy for her graduation exam to fully become a Genin and enter the Shinobi force.

* * *

**(1)-Think of Kushina's clothing only grey and she has that scarf(I like scarves okay)**

**(2)-Basically Cooro anima tattoos from +Anima**

**A basic idea. This is a starting chapter to get you guys filled in.**

**Need reviews. On whether this idea seems interesting or not.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out!**


End file.
